Post Till death do us apart
by zivadavid83
Summary: Le réveil dans l'ascenseur va prendre une tournure inattendue...
1. Chapter 1

La lumière de l'ascenseur grésillait, éclairant de temps à autre, les corps de deux agents jusque là inconscients. Elle n'avait pas voulu se séparer de lui. Ils s'étaient rués dans l'ascenseur, qui faisait aussi office de bureau de Gibbs ou de confessionnal. Mauvaise idée… Tony ouvrit les yeux et fit un tour d'horizon. Le plafond de l'ascenseur était éventré. Une plaque de métal menaçait de tomber. De la poussière, beaucoup de poussière. Et Ziva… Ziva qui ne se réveillait pas.

Ziva, murmura-t-il sans bouger. Ziva !

Elle émit un grognement. Il voulut crier un ouf de soulagement mais se retint.

Tony, tu n'as rien ?

Rien de grave, je pense… Et toi ? Rien de cassé ?

Non je ne crois pas.

Ils se relevèrent doucement. L'ascenseur trembla et ils se retrouvèrent projetés contre la paroi. Tony serrait Ziva de toutes ses forces. Il recouvrait sa tête.

On doit bouger le moins possible Ziva.

Elle tremblait. Ziva tremblait ? Non, pire. Elle sanglotait. Il resserra son emprise.

On va bien Ziva. Ils vont nous sortir de là.

Et Gibbs ? Et McGee ? Et Abby ?

McGee est intelligent. Il a du se ruer vers la sortie. Et Gibbs a sûrement fait sortir Abby avant l'explosion.

On n'en sait rien.

C'est vrai. Mais j'essaye d'y croire. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte. Je pèterais un plomb si jamais je devais encore perdre quelqu'un de cette équipe.

Cette équipe avait tant souffert au fil des années. Kate… Jenny…

Au moins, on sait que Palmer et Ducky vont bien. Breena est sûrement devenue Madame Palmer à l'heure qu'il est.

La pauvre, plaisanta Tony.

Ce qui lui valut un slap de Ziva. Un petit slap. Il n'aurait pas du avoir si mal. Sa tête tournait. Quelque chose clochait.

Excuse-moi Tony.

Il s'accroupit et se prit la tête entre les mains, en grimaçant de douleur. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Puis regarda sa main, en sang.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai…

Ca va. C'est qu'une petite commotion cé… Aië putain ça fait mal.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard horrifié de Ziva

Ca va je te dis. Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Non ça ne va. Tu saignes du nez. Ce n'est pas une petite commotion.

Tony s'essuya le nez. Sa tête devenait lourde. Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux, rien qu'une seconde, ça irait mieux.

Non, non, non, Tony reste avec moi.

Elle s'assit et l'allongea en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Tu ne dois pas dormir tu m'entends.

Je vais essayer, répondit-il, faiblement.

Tu dois continuer à me parler. Regarde-moi !

Il avait maintenant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ziva paniqua. Elle entendait du monde autour de l'ascenseur. Les secours commençaient à s'organiser.

A l'aide ! On est coincé !

Une voix étrangère lui répondit.

Ca va aller Madame. Combien êtes-vous ?

Il n'y a que moi et Dinozzo. Il ne va pas bien. Il s'est cogné la tête.

On fait au plus vite. Gardez-le éveiller.

Elle croyait que le secouriste allait s'éloigner.

Attendez ! L'agent Gibbs va bien ?

Oui, il est dehors avec Mademoiselle Sciutto.

Et l'agent McGee ?

Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Quoi ? Mais où est-il ?

On l'a transporté à l'hôpital. On s'occupe de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous devez garder l'agent Dinozzo réveillé d'accord ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment tout son monde pouvait s'écrouler en une fraction de seconde ? Mais le secouriste avait raison.

Tony. Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

McGee va s'en sortir, arriva-t-il à articuler.

Et toi aussi.

Il parvint à sourire.

J'avais imaginé ça autrement…

Imaginé quoi ?

Puis elle réalisa de quoi il parlait.

Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça. Si tu meurs, je te tue ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je surveille tes arrières. Et toi les miens, murmura-t-il, encore plus faiblement.

Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Ziva lui prit la main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Exactement. Je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi. Tu dois rester en vie parce que tu dois rester à mes côtés.

Zi… Je… je n'y arrive pas.

Bien-sûr que si ! Ecoute-moi. Je… Je t'aime Tony. Tu dois rester en vie pour faire partie la mienne. S'il te plait. Je t'aime.

Il voulait lui répondre. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Et elle avait beau lui répéter ces mots, ils ne se rouvraient pas. Elle ne pût que crier.

_Si ça vous a plu, je pourrais éventuellement écrire une suite. A vous de juger !_


	2. Chapter 2

L'ascenseur était coincé entre deux étages. Le réseau électrique était totalement hors d'usage. Impossible, donc, d'ouvrir les portes normalement. Tony était inconscient mais il respirait. Son pouls était de plus en plus faible et Ziva paniquait de plus en plus.

- Tony, je t'interdis de m'abandonner, de nous abandonner. Gibbs va te mettre une sacrée raclée si tu ne t'en sors pas…

Elle entendit des bruits de métal et leva les yeux. Les secours étaient en train d'ouvrir l'ascenseur à la force de leurs bras. Après plusieurs minutes, il y a avait assez d'espace pour faire passer un corps. James, le secouriste à qui Ziva avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt, descendit dans l'ascenseur.

- Il va falloir que vous sortiez de l'ascenseur. On a besoin d'espace pour le sortir d'ici.

- Je veux rester avec lui.

- Vous pourrez l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Mais là, vous devez sortir et attendre devant l'ascenseur.

A contre cœur, Ziva se dégagea doucement de Tony et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se hisser en dehors de l'ascenseur. Gibbs était là. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Il va s'en sortir Ziva.

Elle respira un grand coup et parvint, tant bien que mal, à articuler :

- McGee ?

- Abby est avec lui. Il a reçu des éclats de verre mais aucun organe n'est touché. Ca va aller.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Patienter. Ca n'a jamais été une de ses principales qualités. Surtout si cela impliquait son partenaire, le crâne ouvert sur une table d'opération, entre la vie et la mort. Agenouillée contre un mur dans la salle d'attente, Ziva faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser, tandis que Gibbs et Abby faisaient des allers-retours en le bloc 1 et le bloc 2. Entre Tony et entre McGee. Abby vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- McGee est sorti du bloc. Ils disent que tout va bien. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. Tony ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Les médecins ne sont toujours pas sortis. Ils ont dit qu'ils me tiendraient au courant.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils font de leur mieux.

C'en était trop. La bombe à retardement à l'intérieur de Ziva explosa. Elle se leva en furie et se mit à crier sur Abby.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils fassent de leur mieux ! Et si ça ne suffisait pas, hein ? Je veux qu'ils sauvent Tony. Qui va me sauver moi sinon ? Qui ?

Abby ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se leva et prit Ziva dans ses bras, plus doucement qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Ziva se confondit immédiatement en excuses.

- Tony compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Oh ça, tout le monde l'a remarqué Ziva. Et crois moi, tu comptes tellement pour lui, qu'il ne te laissera jamais seule. Le chirurgien va sortir d'une minute à l'autre pour nous dire que Tony va bien. D'accord ?

Ziva se recula et sourit à Abby. A cet instant même, le docteur Pitt sortit du bloc. Les dons de Gibbs déteindraient-ils sur Abby ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le médecin se dirigea vers les deux femmes. Il n'avait pas d'expression particulière. Pas de signe d'inquiétude. Pas de sourire non plus. Ce qui ne rassura en rien Ziva.

- L'agent Dinozzo avait une grosse commotion cérébrale. Certaines cellules ont été plus touchées que d'autres.

Ziva pensa : _« Dis-moi qu'il est en vie ou je te tue avec un trombone » _!

- L'opération s'est bien passée. Il devrait s'en sortir mais nous ne saurons pas s'il a des séquelles avant qu'il se réveille.

- Il n'est pas dans le coma, n'est-ce pas ? demande Ziva.

- Nous avons été obligés de le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour le soigner correctement.

_Oh mon dieu…_

- Mais dès que ses constantes seront revenues à la normale, on le sortira de là.

Gibbs s'approcha. Il était encore plus inquiet qu'avant l'opération et il voyait bien que Ziva menaçait de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Sans parler d'Abby…

- Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

- Quelques heures peut-être. Maximum 48 heures.

- Vous parliez de séquelles ?

- La perte de mémoire est assez fréquente dans ces cas-là.

Ziva pensa immédiatement : _« Et s'il m'oubliait »_ ?

- Vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous. Vous pourrez le voir quelques minutes demain si vous le souhaitez mais je vous appellerais quand on le réveillera.

- Merci docteur.

Gibbs se tourna vers les deux femmes de sa vie. Des femmes qu'ils considéraient comme ses filles.

- Je vous ramène chez vous.

- Gibbs, murmura Abby. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

Ziva sauta sur l'occasion.

- On va rester ensemble Abby. Je ne pourrais pas fermer les yeux de toute façon. On passe prendre quelques affaires chez toi et on va chez moi.

Abby prit Ziva par le bras et Gibbs mit un bras sur ses épaules pour les guider vers la sortie. Lui non plus ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Gibbs reçut un appel de l'hôpital. Tony s'était réveillé. Ni une ni deux, il prit Abby et Ziva, et ils partirent tous pour aller le voir.

Ziva entra la première dans la chambre, suivi d'Abby. Gibbs était allé chercher McGee et arriva quelques minutes plus tard en le poussant dans un fauteuil roulant. Tony était assoupi. Ziva s'approcha et lui caressa la main. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux mais sourit.

- Je savais qu'on s'en sortirait Ziva.

Le voile de tension qui surplombait toute l'équipe retomba. Il était réveillé. Les médecins disaient qu'il allait bien. Et il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Quoique…

- On s'en sort toujours, lui répondit-elle.

Gibbs s'approcha.

- L'ascenseur Tony ? Vraiment ? Tu connais le protocole de sécurité non ?

Ziva voulut intervenir mais Tony prit les devants. C'est elle qui l'avait poussé à prendre l'ascenseur. Elle savait bien que tout était de sa faute.

- Je voulais la…nous sortir de là au plus vite. Les escaliers étaient bondés. Je pensais vraiment qu'on aurait assez de temps pour descendre. J'avais tord. Mais mes intentions étaient bonnes. Je voulais mettre Ziva hors de danger. Je ne m'excuserais pas. C'est une de tes règles non ?

- Assures-toi de ne pas respecter uniquement mes règles Tony la prochaine fois.

- C'est noté.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tony s'adressa à McGee.

- Ça va le bleu ? Tu as sauvé ton ordinateur ? dit-il en plaisant.

- J'ai été stupide sur ce coup.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, intervint Gibbs.

- Et toi Abby, ça va ? demande Tony.

- Oui. Gibbs m'a sauvé. J'ai vraiment très envie de te serrer dans mes bras Tony mais je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Tes câlins sont trop dangereux Abby. Je le mets sur liste d'attente pour la sortie de l'hosto, ok ?

- Ca marche.

Abby remarqua que Ziva n'avait pas lâché la main de Tony depuis le début. Ziva se dégagea discrètement avant que Gibbs ne le note aussi.

- Tony, tu te souviens vraiment de tout ? Les médecins ont dit que certaines cellules avaient été touchées.

- Non Ziva, je ne pense pas que tout soit clair. Je nous revois dans l'ascenseur au moment de l'explosion. Après, c'est très flou.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de… de l'arrivée des secours ?

- Non. Mais je me souviens de tout le reste avant. C'est déjà ça. Tu imagines si je vous avais oublié. Comment auriez-vous fait sans moi ?

Tony essayait de la faire rire. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi. Ziva pensait à toute vitesse. _« Il ne souvient pas de ce que lui ai dit. Ou fait-il semblant devant Gibbs ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fout aussi… »._

- On va te laisser te reposer Tony, décréta Gibbs.

Ils vinrent tous lui faire une bise. Sauf Ziva, qui était déjà près de la sortie. Mais elle laissa passer les autres et lui lança un dernier regard.

- Ziva ?

- Oui Tony ?

- Tu viens me chercher demain ?

- Tu ne vas pas sortir demain Tony. Ils ont ouvert ton crâne.

- Tu viendras me voir au moins ?

- Euh…tu ne te souviens vraiment pas des quelques minutes avant que tu t'évanouisses ?

- Non. Je devrais ?

- Non rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas. A demain.

- A demain, Zi.

Ziva ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. _« Au moins, il ne fait pas semblant. Est-ce que je lui ai vraiment dit que je l'aimais parce que je le ressens ? J'avais peut-être peur de le perdre. Oh oui, j'avais peur de le perdre. Ziva, bordel, tu n'as pas le droit d'être amoureuse de cet homme… Et pourtant, tu l'es… Pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à l'admettre ? »_.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un mois que le NCIS avait été attaqué. Quelques heures après le réveil de Tony, Palmer avait enfin réussi à joindre Gibbs. Ducky avait fait une crise cardiaque. Il s'en était sorti mais les médecins lui ont annoncé qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne sa retraite. Un déchirement pour tous.

Une partie du Navy Yard était en chantier alors toute l'équipe avait été relocalisée dans un immeuble appartenant à la marine américaine en centre ville. Tony était sorti de l'hôpital depuis une semaine, mais déjà son travail lui manquait. Gibbs avait pris soin de lui cacher l'adresse du QG temporaire. Mais Tony était un flic. C'est comme une fleur qu'il arriva dans la salle réservée à l'équipe. Ziva était seule à travailler à son ordinateur. Gibbs et McGee devaient être au café du coin ou sur une scène de crime.

Il arriva doucement derrière elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un arrive.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle sursaute. Tony avait eu l'effet qu'il voulait.

- Tony ! Tu veux que je prenne ma retraite aussi ? Tu m'as fait peur.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu as encore une semaine de congés.

Vexé, Tony voulut partir mais Ziva le retint par le bras.

- Attends.

- J'avais imaginé autre chose comme retrouvailles.

- Ne sois pas si amer. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'appelles sans bouger de chez toi. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Je me fais chier tout seul.

- Gibbs va te renvoyer chez toi aussitôt qu'il sera rentré.

Une voix qu'il reconnaitrait parmi des milliers d'autres se fit entendre.

- Elle a raison Dinozzo. Rentre chez toi.

- Content de te revoir patron.

Après de brèves accolades avec Gibbs et McGee, Tony reprit la parole.

- Je suis sérieux patron. Je veux bosser. Même si c'est pour mettre à jour de la paperasse. En plus, j'ai déjà fini ma tour DVD.

Gibbs consulta Ziva du regard qui souriait en coin. Puis McGee, qui se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de filer sa paperasse à Tony.

- Pour aujourd'hui, tu restes derrière ton bureau. Demain, tu iras voir le médecin. Tu ne retourneras pas sur le terrain sans son feu vert. Compris ?

- Compris patron ! Sinon, mon bureau, c'est lequel ?

- Celui en face du mien Tony, lui lança Ziva.

Il contourna ce fameux bureau, posa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et s'assit. Il croisa son regard et s'exclama : _« C'est juste parfait »_ !


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Tony rendit visite au médecin, comme convenu avec Gibbs. Il le renvoya chez lui pour une semaine de repos de plus. Tony entreprit de mentir à Gibbs en falsifiant le certificat médical mais Ziva l'en dissuada en lui promettant de venir le vendredi soir pour la traditionnelle _« Friday Night Movie »_.

Le retour de Tony au boulot ne fut pas de tout repos. L'équipe était en plein milieu d'une enquête. La femme d'un marine avait signalé sa disparition quelques jours auparavant. Au retour d'Afghanistan, il avait totalement dérapé et s'était impliqué dans une histoire de gangs. A l'affût, Tony fouillait toutes les pistes. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le renvoie chez lui sous prétexte qu'il était encore fatigué.

L'équipe se trouvait en ce moment même dans un open space improvisé.

- Patron, j'ai un truc.

Il se leva et alluma l'écran plasma au milieu de la pièce. Un écran bien plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient auparavant.

- On sait que le lieutenant O'neil est impliqué dans le meurtre de ce chef de Gang. Raphael Ornitez. Sauf que ce gang est en guerre avec les Outlaws depuis le mois dernier.

- Tu te bases sur quoi ? demande McGee.

- Tu es jaloux le bleu ?

- Donne-nous ta source Dinozzo.

Il changea l'écran à nouveau et apparu le visage d'un jeune hispano-américain.

- Raul Benitez. 14 ans. Sa mère l'a poussé à témoigner. Il a assisté au meurtre de Raphael Ornitez. Les Outlaws ont tenté de l'enrôler. Il devait assister à ça pour s'endurcir soi-disant. Mais il a tout avoué à sa mère si tôt rentré.

- Il sait quoi d'autre ?

- A toi de le découvrir patron. La police vient de nous l'amener.

Le jeune garçon était très coopératif. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Et c'était beaucoup. Grâce à lui, il savait où pouvait se trouver le lieutenant O'neil. Les Outlaws l'avaient kidnappé. Leur QG se trouvait dans de vieux entrepôts désasfectés, à l'ouest de Washington. La femme du lieutenant accompagna l'équipe. Elle attendit dans la voiture avec McGee pendant que Gibbs et un flic en civile fracturaient la porte de devant et que Tony et Ziva s'introduisaient dans les locaux par une porte dérobée à l'arrière.

A peine étaient-ils rentrés que des coups de feu se firent entendre. Tony sortit en courant avec un homme, le lieutenant O'neil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs et Ziva sortirent aussi, en trainant le policier qui avait été touché. Gibbs appela une ambulance. Puis quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Un membre du gang n'était pas mort. Il sortit de l'entrepôt et tira sur le lieutenant O'neil avant que Gibbs ne l'abatte.

La femme du lieutenant sorti en courant de la voiture. McGee ne put la retenir. Tony tentait tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie. Ziva voulut faire reculer la femme du lieutenant mais c'était impossible. Elle la laissa s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

- Ça va aller mon amour. Tu vas t'en sortir. On va rentrer à la maison et prendre des vacances.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça Lilly.

...

- J'ai du mal à respirer.

- Faites quelque chose ! hurla Lilly O'neil.

Ziva mit une main sur son épaule.

- L'ambulance va arriver.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard de Tony. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser Nick. Je t'aime. Reste avec moi. Je t'aime.

Le lieutenant perdit conscience mais Ziva ne s'en souciait plus. L'expression dans les yeux de Tony venait de changer. Il se souvenait…


	7. Dernier chapitre

De retour au QG improvisé, l'ambiance était… pesante si l'on peut dire. Les médecins ne pensaient pas que le lieutenant allait s'en sortir. Au moins, un gang avait été anéanti. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que Tony pensait alors qu'il s'écroulait dans son fauteuil. Au milieu de l'open space, Gibbs lança un _« La journée a été difficile. Rentrez chez vous »_ avant de déguerpir.

- On va boire un verre ensemble ce soir ? proposa McGee.

Ziva voulut consulter Tony du regard mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

- Désolé le bleu, répondit Tony. Mais je suis crevé. Une autre fois ok ?

- Ca marche.

Le soir, Ziva ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. Elle se demandait si Tony se souvenait vraiment. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon allumer la télévision, en espérant se changer les idées. Après quelques minutes, elle reçut un message de Tony : _« On peut parler ? »_. Que répondre à ça à part : _« Oui » _?

_Toc…toc…toc_

Elle savait que c'était lui mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il vienne à cette heure-ci, juste pour parler. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un Tony totalement désemparé.

- Je…je peux rentrer ?

Sans un mot, elle se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui. Il restait de dos.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, murmura-t-il.

Ziva ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire. Il se retourna vers elle et commença à se rapprocher mais sans la regarder dans les yeux.

- On a encore failli y passer Ziva. J'essaye de te protéger. Je te jure. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je t'ai mis en danger en t'entrainant dans l'ascenseur. Je suis un poison pour toi et pourtant… tu… tu… tu as vraiment dit ces mots là Ziva ? Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Comment réagir à ça ? Comment même respirer après ça ? Mais il fallait bien débloquer la situation.

- Tu n'es pas du tout un poison pour moi Tony.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Il s'impatientait...

- Je… je croyais que j'allais te perdre. Encore une fois.

Tony réagit au quart de tour et commença à partir. Ziva le rattrapa par le bras.

- Tony attends !

- Tu as répondu à ma question. Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. Tu l'as dit sous le coup de l'émotion. J'ai compris.

- Non. Non, tu n'as rien compris. J'ai failli te perdre Tony ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

- Bien sûr que je comprends ! s'énerva-t-il. Je t'ai déjà perdu plusieurs fois !

- Alors tu sais combien c'est difficile !

L'atmosphère s'apaisa un peu.

- Si tu étais mort, et que j'avais gardé ça pour moi, je l'aurais toujours regretté. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de te perdre sans que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. J'en fais des cauchemars rien que d'y penser.

- Tu…tu le pensais vraiment alors ?

A ce moment là, Ziva fixa son regard dans celui de Tony, et elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler. Tony se rapprocha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- J'ai souvent imaginé ce moment Ziva. Mais tes yeux ne brillaient pas autant. Et mon cœur ne battait pas si fort. On ne peut pas faire ça Ziva. C'est contre les règles. Ca parait tellement mal et tellement bien à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Il lâcha une de ses mains pour venir lui caresser le visage. Sa main resta sur sa joue et il sourit car elle ne fuyait pas. Les mots vinrent naturellement.

- Je t'aime Ziva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis tellement de temps à l'admettre. Je m'en veux d'avoir oublié ce que tu m'as dit dans l'ascenseur. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Tu es en train d'enfreindre deux règles Tony. Ne t'excuse surtout pas.

- C'est un signe de faiblesse. Pour l'autre règle…

A ce moment là, Tony combla l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Ziva. Un premier baiser doux mais qui en disait tellement. Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus fougueusement, plus passionnément. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendait compte qu'il était sa constante. Cette chose permanente qu'elle désirait tant. Sans se lâcher d'un millimètre, ils reculèrent peu à peu. Dans l'émotion et l'euphorie du moment, ils eurent du mal à trouver le chemin de la chambre. Alors ils se contentèrent du canapé.

_Et voilà! Ça s'arrête là! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. A bientôt! En espérant que ça vous a plu et que les producteurs de NCIS contenteront ENFIN les tivaïstes dans la saison 10!_


End file.
